


Caught in the Act

by flareonfury



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wichita catches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zombieland_fic Kink Meme [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/zombieland_fic/1494.html?thread=26582). I suck at smut, so forgive me if this is bad. Little Rock/Tallahassee FTW.

She wrapped her hips around his body and pulled him as close as possible and nipping at his ear. He let out a loud grunt at feeling her insides squeezing him, trying to suck him dry. Despite doing it only for a few weeks now, she was already a little succubus. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, and he definitely couldn't get enough of her.

He was probably already going to hell, so why should it matter if they fucked or not? It wasn't like he didn't care about her. He loved Little Rock… a lot more than he should really. And he knew she loved him just the same. And well, killing zombies was kind of a turn on lately. Especially watching her fighting them… seriously, it took all his strength not to freaking kiss the fuck out of her earlier (Wichita and Columbus were just a few feet away).

"Fuck!" It's the first word she managed to say since she entered their bedroom, and he rammed in just a little harder and at a slightly different angle. He chuckled breathlessly as she let out a yelp of pleasure and dug her nails into his shoulders to keep her from completely screaming. She squeezed him harder as she finally climaxed, and he captured her lips in deep kiss to muffle her moans and his. He was so close to climaxing himself…

A few more hard and quick thrusts and he climaxed. "Holy fuc--" His words were muffled in her neck as he kissed her there. Spent, he stayed there for several seconds before he felt like he was ready to move. However she squeezed her legs tighter around him, forcing him to stay in place. He looked up into her face and found she was grinning as she panted. "Don't you dare move, Tallahassee."

"Never, Little Rock." He whispered before dipping his head down to capture her lips for another kiss.

"Oh, my, god!" Wichita's cry of shock echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Tallahassee winced before glancing behind him. Sure enough, Wichita stood staring at them, her mouth open and eyes wide.

Well, this wasn't exactly how he wanted her to find out about them.


End file.
